


Banned Furbies

by abell0n



Series: Varishikov-Callenreese Family [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash and Yut-Lung are adopted brothers, Blanca is their dad, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's just weed tho, M/M, Shorter the bad influence, but he's just trying to help, cause now I do, did you know the NSA banned furbies once, how tf do i tag this, is this fluff?, it gonna be slow burn folks, just dumb teenagers being dumb, there's only some asheiji if you squint, they do drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abell0n/pseuds/abell0n
Summary: Shorter gets Ash to try weed for the first time, to help his anxiety. Blanca is just trying to be a good dad.And Yut-Lung is stuck watching it all.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung & Ash Lynx, Lee Yut-Lung & Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Lee Yut-Lung & Shorter Wong
Series: Varishikov-Callenreese Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915402
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Banned Furbies

**Author's Note:**

> hi I know this is short but I've had this AU stuck in my head and was wondering "what do dumb teenagers do?" and so this came out. I don't condone teenagers doing drugs, even weed, but we all know they do so. here's this.

“I’m telling you, this strain could really help you out man.”

“Shorter, I’ve never even smoked before. We don’t know how it could affect me.”

“Trial and error, my friend. Don’t you trust me?”

“Not one bit.”

Yut-Lung chuckled and shook his head as Shorter made a small whine of protest. He’d been trying to convince Ash to smoke for months now. He swore it would help his anxiety, and god knows how awful his sleep schedule was. He probably wasn’t wrong.

Shorter huffed. “I wouldn’t give you anything dirty. This one’s an indica, I’ve already smoked it and know it’s good.” He waved the baggie in front of Ash’s face. “C’mon Ash, you said you’d try anything that could help at least once.”

“Fine.” Ash sighed. Shorter grinned.

“Sweet!” He plopped down on the couch, patting the space next to him. He glanced at Yut-Lung, who shook his head.

“Not for me. Blanca’s already going to kill you if he finds out.”

“But he won’t find out.” Ash shrugged as he took his seat next to Shorter, who already had the bowl out and packed. He fetched a lighter from his pocket. “He won’t be home for hours, Yut.”

“If you say so.” Yut-Lung bit his lip nervously. He was doing nothing wrong himself, but he knew better to fear his dad. Unlike somebody with a supposedly high IQ score. “I’m still not smoking.”

“And you don’t gotta.” Shorter lit the bowl and inhaled deeply. He pulled it back and breathed out a stream of smoke. Yut-Lung wrinkled his nose at the smell. It was definitely not a favorite of his. “I’m not seriously tryin’ to pressure anybody. I just want Ash’s anxiety to get better.” He passed the bowl to Ash, who looked at it hesitantly before he took it. Shorter chuckled. “I’ll light it for you. Just put your mouth here and inhale when I say to.”

Ash nodded and pressed the glass to his lips. Shorter leaned over with the lighter and lit it, holding it carefully at an angle to burn the weed packed into the bowl. “Go.”

Ash breathed in and abruptly pulled away, coughing wildly. Smoke escaped his mouth as he did so.

“The hell,” he gasped. Shorter let out a bark of laughter and clapped him on the back. Yut-Lung covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his own giggle. It was always funny watching the perfect genius genuinely suck at something. Of course he would suck at drugs.

“That’s just how it feels the first time, man. I coughed like mad when I started, too!” Shorter pushed the bowl back towards Ash’s mouth. Ash scowled, but Shorter insisted. “Another puff or two and you’ll be set, rookie. We can see if it works for you, and if not, we never do this again. Deal?”

Yut-Lung joined them on the opposite end of the couch and watched Ash’s face as he contemplated what Shorter said. After a few moments, he nodded and tapped the bowl. “One more.”

Shorter’s grin grew wider as he raised the lighter once more. Yut-Lung leaned against the arm rest and sighed. He really hoped they wouldn’t get too high. Forget Blanca. Shorter was enough to deal with while stupidly stoned, but they had no idea how Ash was going to react. He sighed again.

Time to find out.

//

“Bro. Do you feel that? My hands man. My hands.”

“Shorter, you’re high, that’s just your nerves being affected.”

“Your face is being affected.”

“Did you guys know that the Main Library at Indiana University sinks over an inch every year because when it was built, engineers failed to take into account the weight of all the books that would occupy the building?”

“Gege, what the fuck?”

Ash giggled and nuzzled his cheek against the soft material of Yut-Lung’s leggings. “Apparently it’s just a myth, but did you know the electric chair was invented by a dentist? No wonder it’s such an evil invention.”

Shorter snorted. “You’re such a nerd. Why do you even know these things?” His voice was slightly muffled from his face being pressed against Yut-Lung’s belly, his head resting on his thigh opposite Ash. Yut-Lung threw his head back against the headrest of the couch and groaned. Why was he stuck babysitting these two idiots? Eiji just had to have practice that day.

“TYPEWRITER is the longest word that can be made by only using the letters in one row.”

“Ash, please, I don’t think I can take anymore facts, we just left school.”

“Rubber bands last longer when refrigerated.”

“WHAT THE FUCK, ASH.”

The front door creaked open, and they all froze. Blanca was home. Early.

Fuck.

“Ash? Yut-Lung?” Blanca walked into the living room and paused, halfway through taking his hat off. He gave a short nod. “Shorter.”

“Mr. Varishikov.” Shorter gulped. “Nice to see you.”

“Dad.” Yut-Lung inclined dismissively. He had nothing to fear. He didn’t smoke, afterall.

Ash, on the other hand…

“Dad!” Ash sat up with a huge grin on his face. Busted. “Did you know a cat has 32 muscles in each ear? Oh and a shark is the only fish that can blink with both eyes!” He was rambling fast and Yut-Lung rolled his eyes. He watched Blanca’s eyes narrow and flicker towards Shorter, who was visibly sweating and as pale as his complexion would allow him to go. Double busted.

“Is that so.” Blanca spoke slow and carefully, eyes never leaving Shorter. The young man pulled himself off of Yut-Lung’s thigh and sat up straight, carefully avoiding eye contact. Triple busted. Blanca revered eye contact as a way into the soul of the person he was looking at. Shorter not looking directly at him was its own admission of guilt.

Yut-Lung tried his best to keep a neutral face. They were so dead.

“Hey did you know the NSA once banned Furbies from the premises? Imagine trying to smuggle a freakin’ Furby into the Pentagon. Sounds like something you’d try, Shorter.” Ash was still rambling useless facts and it took all of his self control for Yut-Lung to not burst out laughing right there. The facts were so stupid and Ash looked so innocent as he said them. He was like an excited child on Christmas day.

Blanca’s lips were pressed into a thin line at this point. He switched his gaze back to Ash and his expression softened for a fracture of a second. Then he looked at Yut-Lung.

“What did he take?” Uh oh. Authoritative dad tone. Now it was Yut-Lung’s turn to gulp.

“They smoked. Marijuana. About an hour ago. I didn’t!” He added quickly, even though he was sure that was obvious. Blanca gave a curt nod and looked at Shorter again. Yut-Lung could feel him shaking.

“Shorter.”

“Y-yes sir.”

“Explain. Now.”

Shorter shook. He was sweating even more. “I-I thought, uh, it could help his anxiety. He’s uh, been struggling lately.”

For once in his life Shorter said most of the right words. Blanca’s brow furrowed and he regarded Ash, seeing how upbeat and happy he seemed. Yut-Lung would bet Ash hid his anxiety quite well from their dad. He knew he was secretly ashamed of it. Yut-Lung understood. He felt the same way. Only his issues came out in different ways.

And he had that bottle of wine stashed secretly under his bed.

“I see.” Blanca breathed out a sigh and hung up his hat and coat, making his way towards the boys. He stopped in front of Ash and placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. He could hardly be mad at him when it was obvious the weed did in fact help his anxiety. He would give him a lecture later. Instead, he turned to Shorter.

“I think it’s best if you went home for now, Shorter. We need to have a...family meeting.” Yut-Lung groaned. He hated those. Blanca always made them have one when he was trying hard to be a good dad. He still didn’t know what to do half the time. It was endearing, but so annoying.

Shorter jumped up immediately. “R-right! Yes sir! Uh. See you later, Yut-Lung. Bye Ash!” He sprinted to the door and almost collided with a sweaty Eiji, still in his exercise shorts and white tank top. The boys' doe eyes widened a fraction larger than normal.

“Shorter? Are you leaving? I’m sorry I took so lon...hey, are you alright?” Eiji pressed a hand to Shorter’s forehead, frowning with concern. He placed his other hand against his own forehead. “You don’t feel warm, but you look a little pale.”

Shorter gave a nervous chuckle and stepped away from Eiji’s hand. He continued out the door. “I’m f-fine. See ya tomorrow, Eiji!” He slammed the door behind him.

Eiji blinked and looked towards the living room. Yut-Lung waved and Blanca regarded him in silence, which was nothing new. Ash, however, took a minute longer to notice him. Then he smiled super wide and jumped to his feet.

“Eiji! Hi! How was practice? Do you want to use our shower? You can borrow my clothes! They say wearing the clothes of someone close to you can help relieve stress and anxiety!” He leapt across the room and threw his arms around Eiji, nuzzling his nose against his hair. “Hey, were you aware that Japan invented some tomato robot to feed marathon runners? You guys are so weird.” Eiji laughed and wrapped his arms around Ash’s back, patting him lightly. He gave Yut-Lung a puzzled look.

“So, what did I miss?”


End file.
